Devices using radio frequencies have been reported to be useful in heating skin at depths of a few to many millimeters. Such treatments may produce tissue remodeling or shrinkage, resulting in clinically useful changes in the morphology or appearance of the skin. The RF power can be problematic to apply to skin in that the contact electrode geometries and superficial hydration of the skin can greatly affect the coupling of power into the skin. Attendant complications include superficial burns, uneven application of energy. One reference which discusses the uses of a device for applying radio frequency to the skin is U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,202, entitled Method and apparatus for controlled contraction of collagen tissue
Some prior systems have provided for a combination of a light source in combination with use of RF electrodes to obtain relatively deep heating of dermatological issue. Additionally, some efforts have been directed toward developing systems utilizing a filament light source to apply light energy to the skin to achieve collagen shrinkage. However, prior systems have exhibited different significant limitations.